


Соль стирает границы

by Shershik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shershik/pseuds/Shershik
Summary: Они, не сговариваясь, ушли вместе, а в альтернативную реальность провалился лишь один.
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Kyoutani Kentarou
Kudos: 1





	Соль стирает границы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана на OTP Ship Wars 2016
> 
> Предупреждение: тут есть русалки.

Они, не сговариваясь, ушли вместе. 

Не было никакого смысла оставаться на этом дурацком прощальном обеде, хоть в этом Кётани был солидарен с Куними, который тихо шел в наушниках впереди него, иногда кивая в ритм музыке.

«Вечно он слушает свою меланхолию заунывную, — Кётани раздражено дернул плечом и уставился на чужой затылок, словно хотел просмотреть в нем дыру. — И как с таким разговор завязать? Интересно, если в него врезаться, он тоже будет таким безразличным?»

Первые капли дождя упали на землю, когда Кётани уже собирался проверить чужую реакцию на столкновения, и им понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы превратиться в падающую стену холодной воды. Кётани видел, как Куними вздрогнул и непонимающе поднял голову к небу, а потом смешно фыркнул, отряхивая моментально ставшие мокрыми волосы. Затем он поднял сумку над головой и побежал к станции, не обращая внимания на огромные лужи под ногами. Белые штаны формы покрылись узором из темно-серых росчерков брызг.

«Все-таки он умеет менять выражение лица», — Кётани проводил Куними взглядом, а потом недовольно поморщился: он так и не поговорил с ним, так еще и промок до нитки. 

«В другой раз точно получится.»

Подставив лицо под дождь, он просто продолжал стоять посреди улицы. Издалека слышались чьи-то крики и смех. Кётани оглянулся, но никого не увидел — на этой улице он был совершенно один. Пожав плечами, он спрятался под навесом какого-то магазинчика и по-собачьи затряс головой, стряхивая воду.

— Уже мерещится всякое, — Кётани провел ладонью по лицу и внезапно замер. 

Дождевая вода была горькой, неумолимо напоминая о пляже и летних каникулах. 

— Это не дождь, но тогда… 

В этот момент волна накрыла его с головой. Тихая, залитая ливнем улочка исчезла, и Кётани оказался посреди бушующего моря . Это оказалось слишком неожиданно. Он чувствовал, как намокшая одежда тянет его вниз, но потом чьи-то сильные руки вцепились ему в воротник и дернули вверх. Кётани ударился о что-то деревянное и закашлялся, выплевывая соленую воду.

— Я говорил тебе не прижиматься к борту! — Мужчина, вытащивший его, был похож на старого пирата из книжек с картинками. Он резко занес весло в воздухе, и Кётани втянул голову в плечи, но удара не последовало. — Просто хватай его, идиот! И греби! Греби, а то сожрут, как твоего доброго приятеля! 

Кётани машинально сжал весло руками и сделал первый гребок. Мужчина налег на свое. Лодку довольно долго мотало по волнам, как игрушечный кораблик. Иногда Кётани слышался хохот, но он предпочел списать это на игры разума и всплеск адреналина. Шторм утих только после четырех часов буйства. Теперь их многострадальное суденышко легко покачивалось на волнах и будто ждало нового приключения.

«Как тяжело... Это весло словно тонну весит! А этот гребет себе, словно ничего не произошло… — Кётани никак не мог выровнять свое сбившееся дыхание и совсем не понимал происходящего. — Сбежал от клубной деятельности, называется…» 

— Теперь можно и передохнуть немного, суши весла. 

Кётани с непониманием уставился на своего спутника, на что тот только поморщился.

— Да что с тобой такое случилось? Тебе там сознание выскребли, пока ты в водичке бултыхался, а? Весло из воды вынь, матрос Кента! И не хлюпай им, а то эти твари на слух не жалуются, мигом вернуться!

— Кентаро я… — Кётани поднял весло над водой и вставил его в крепление в борту, потом нахмурился и решил, что пора задавать вопросы. — Вы кто? И кто может вернуться?

— Ну точно память отшибло. Грэн я, старший помощник с «Веселого Единорога», который так и не закончил свой маршрут. А вы со своим дружком напросились на этот корабль в попутчики. Вот только ему повезло меньше, чем тебе. — Грэн мрачно хохотнул и хлопнул Кётани по плечу. — Поэтому никогда не спеши помогать русалкам, с потрохами сожрут.

«Друг? Интересно, кто это был?», — Кётани старательно отогнал воспоминания о бегущем к станции Куними, и посмотрел на Грэна: 

— Как его звали?

— Его? Дай подумать, Ши.. Шигео вроде, странное имя такое, впрочем, как и у тебя, у вас обоих они странные. 

Кётани ощутил неприятный холодок. Он знал только одного человека с похожим именем, и это был Яхаба Шигеру, второй связующий в их команде.

— Черт ногу сломает, да не выговорит! Но парню не повезло, — по лицу Грэна пробежала судорога, словно он вспомнил что-то отвратительное, — он и не понял, наверное, ничего. А я даже не успел среагировать, когда одна тварь вырвала у него весло, а вторая затащила под воду. Никогда не верь русалкам, Кентаро, никогда.

Больше Грэн не сказал ничего. Он сидел, уронив голову, и казался скульптурой человека, видевшего некоторые нехорошие вещи. Кётани просидел без сна всю ночь, сжимая в руках весло. Иногда он слышал вдалеке смех и плеск воды, но так никого и не увидел.

Происходящее казалось ему странным сюрреалистическим кошмаром, вот только сбежать из него не получалось.

На рассвете лодка прибилась к каменистому берегу. Кётани мрачно окинул взглядом каменный островок — доверия эта безжизненная местность не внушала. Грэн спал, так и не сменив позы, поэтому Кётани решил осмотреться в одиночку. 

Остров оказался не очень большим — на полный обход ушел бы примерно час — окруженный маленькими бухточками, отгороженными от открытой воды барьерами рифов и береговых скал. Кётани решительно зашагал по периметру. В пейзаже ничего особо не менялось: камень да галька.

Кётани подошел к очередной бухте и заглянул в нее, перегнувшись через каменный край. Он ожидал увидеть что угодно, кроме того, что он там увидел. Снизу на него с легким недоумением смотрел Куними.

— Куними… Ты что, туда свалился? Там же опасно, идиот! Ты мог себе шею сломать! — Кётани почувствовал сильный приступ раздражения, мысленно сосчитал до трех, а потом выдохнул: — Хватайся за мою руку.

Куними смотрел на него так, словно видел впервые, а потом тихо заговорил:

— Не могу уйти. Застрял. 

Кётани почувствовал странную слабость в коленях. 

«Если он попал ногой в трещину, то сам явно не выберется. Да и вода такая мутная, что и не скажешь, что там на дне».

Куними смотрел на него, не отрывая своих темных глаз, словно чего-то ждал. 

— Я сейчас постараюсь спуститься, ты только подожди.

— Помоги мне, дай мне руку, — голос у Куними задрожал, — пожалуйста…

Больше Кётани ждать не стал. Но стоило ему протянуть руку, как Куними резко дернул его на себя. Падая в бухточку, Кётани успел подумать только о том, что некоторые шутки вообще не входят в зону его понимания. 

Кажется, за последние сутки он погружался в воду чаще, чем за всю свою жизнь. На зубах противно заскрипел песок, и Кётани закашлялся, отплевываясь. Чья-то рука аккуратно постукивала его по спине.

— Куними, ты… — Кётани опять мысленно сосчитал до трех. — Шутки у тебя дерьмовые, короче.

— Кто такой Куними? Скажи? Это имя? — Куними смешно растягивал слова и глотал слоги, словно научился говорить недавно. — Скажи мне, человек, почему ты назвал меня так?

— Человек? — Кётани обернулся и замер.

Куними сидел в воде по самые ключицы и мерно хлопал ее по поверхности хвостом.

Огромным, мать его, хвостом почти черного цвета! Кётани снова услышал шепот Грэна так ясно, словно тот стоял у него за спиной: «Никогда не спеши помогать русалкам».

Куними снова хлопнул хвостом, подняв целое облако брызг, и внезапно бросился вперед, изо всех сил вцепляясь пальцами в чужие плечи. Кётани попытался сбросить его, но не смог удержать равновесия: худое с виду тело оказалось куда тяжелее, чем можно было предположить.

— Слезь с меня, ты весишь тонну, — заворчал Кётани, пытаясь отцепить от себя чужие руки, — а твой хвост — все две!

— Тогда помоги мне, — Куними прижимался все теснее, не давая себя отпихнуть, — отнеси меня в море. В этом месте так мало воды и она грязная, тут даже дышать трудно. Ты ведь протянул мне руку, возьми ответственность!

От такого наглого заявление Кётани даже перестал вырываться и мрачно зыркнул на Куними, который сопел ему куда-то в район подбородка, явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. 

«Он сейчас меньше всего похож на морского монстра, пожирающего моряков без зазрения совести».

— А ведь знаешь, — этот тихий шепот вырвал Кётани из размышлений о морских монстрах, — ты у меня первый человек. Самый-самый. И кожа у тебя соленая, на карамель похожа, — язык Куними прошелся по полоске шеи и задел ухо. — Здорово так.

Кётани замер, осознав произошедшее. Он рефлекторно погладил Куними по спине и просто выдохнул: — Я тебя отнесу. Только прекрати так делать.

— Не могу обещать, — легкий смешок пощекотал ухо, и Кётани накрыло волной жара, — ведь ты вкусный!

Кётани сонно моргнул и открыл глаза. Он все еще прятался от дождя под навесом магазина, кажется, небольшой кондитерской. Вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души. Кётани развернулся и толкнул входную дверь. Зазвенел колокольчик.

— Соленую карамель, пожалуйста.

«Завтра я точно с ним поговорю».


End file.
